Botanical/commercial classification: Ilex crenata / Japanese Holly Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Drops of Goldxe2x80x99.
The new variety of the present invention is a distinctive variegated sport of Ilex crenata, xe2x80x98Hetziixe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States). Holly plants of this species sometimes are known as Japanese Holly.
A single plant of the new variety was discovered during November 1987 while growing in a block of Ilex crenata xe2x80x98Hetziixe2x80x99 plants in a cultivated area of my nursery at Geneva, Ohio. This new variety is believed to be a spontaneous mutation of unknown causation. I was attracted to the new variety in view of its distinctive combination of characteristics. Had the new variety not been discovered and preserved by me it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new Japanese Holly variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) when exposed to full sun during formation the foliage is dark glossy green with irregular bright golden yellow variegation that is absent in the parent xe2x80x98Hetziixe2x80x99 variety,
(b) exhibits an attractive broad upright spreading growth habit,
(c) forms dioecious female functional flowers, and
(d) has proven to be hardy in U.S.D.A. Hardiness Zone No. 6A.
It has been observed that brightest foliage variegation is manifest when the new growth emerges and matures in full sun. Some leaves are completely bright golden yellow in coloration when growth occurs in full sun. When shoots are formed and mature in more shaded areas they commonly do not show the yellow variegation even when subsequently exposed to full fun.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Hetziixe2x80x99 parent variety by the presence of the illustrated distinctive variegation of the leaves. Such variegation is totally lacking on the xe2x80x98Hetziixe2x80x99 variety.
A five year-old plant of the variety has been observed to exhibit a height of approximately 18 inches and a width of approximately 24 to 32 inches. The maximum plant dimensions for the new variety are unknown. However, it is estimated that a fully mature height of approximately 5 to 7 feet and width of approximately 10 to 12 feet likely will be achieved by the new variety. Plants of the new variety tend to grow rapidly immediately following asexual propagation.
The new variety of the present invention well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown in full sun to provide distinctive ornamentation. For instance, it can be grown to advantage as a colorful low hedge or as a specimen or container plant in the landscape.
The new variety of the present invention has been asexually reproduced by the use of terminal hardwood cuttings taken in November or early December at West Grove, Pa. and at Geneva, Ohio. It has been demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics is firmly established and is transmitted to successive generations following such asexual propagation.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Drops of Gold.xe2x80x99